Brukerdiskusjon:Marius2
Hei, velkommen til Hotel Cæsar Wiki! Takk for bidraget til siden Mal:Mai 22. Vennligst legg igjen en melding på diskusjonssiden min om du trenger hjelp til noe! -- Audun (Diskusjon) des 4., 2010 kl. 14:00 Hei Jeg vil bare si at du gjør en veldig bra jobb her inne! Stå på videre. Jeg prøver å forstørre en del av bildene du har lagt inn, samt plassere dem litt mer sentralt i artiklene. Flere av bildene har blitt litt "bortgjemt" under infoboksen. --Ditter feb 21., 2011 kl. 23:16 (UTC) :Takk! Ja, jeg har sett at de har blitt litt "bortgjemte", jeg har derfor forsøkt å utvide artiklene litt samtidig (siden de uansett trenger det, og jeg sitter på en del informasjon), men det er bra slik du har gjort det også. Mvh. Marius2 feb 22., 2011 kl. 09:46 (UTC) Monaco Før New Look brukte Wikia et utseende som het Monaco. Etter at dette ikke lenger var tilgjengelig, har mange brukere prøvd å få det tilbake. Et forslag er å la administratoren velge mellom New Look (som vi bruker nå) eller Monaco. Hvis du syns dette er et godt forslag skriv under på kampanjen, og send meldingen videre til andre. Antonyme bidragsytere kan også stemme. Se også linken over for mer informasjon om kampanjen. Husk at hvis du skriver under, støtter du hundrevis av andre bidragsytere på Wikia. --' .theSIM.' jul 1., 2011 kl. 16:52 (UTC) Beas blomsterbutikk Hvorfor fjernet du Beas blomsterbutikk fra Spoilere? Loke Andersen sep 4., 2011 kl. 21:13 (UTC) :Fordi det er klart at hun kommer til å starte den opp, da er det vel ikke en spoiler lengre...? Mvh. Marius2 sep 5., 2011 kl. 05:03 (UTC) ::Har hun nevnt det i serien enda? Loke Andersen sep 5., 2011 kl. 05:48 (UTC) :::Ja, se i episodeguiden for torsdagsepisoden: «Arnfinn velger å avslå søknaden til Bea ettersom hun mangler erfaring. I rent raseri drar hun tilbake til kontoret og forteller Arnfinn hvorfor hun burde få jobben, og Arnfinn velger å la henne få starte blomsterbutikken.» Mvh. Marius2 sep 5., 2011 kl. 06:03 (UTC) Administratorrettigheter Du gjør en strålende jobb med wikien, og istedenfor at du skal måtte gå gjennom meg for å få sider slettet og vandaler straffet, forfremmer jeg deg først som sist til administrator. Dette bør gjøre det lettere å holde orden på wikien. Fortsett med det gode arbeidet! −Audun jan 20., 2012 kl. 18:58 (UTC) :Det er en ære å bli administrator, i tillegg til at det er praktisk. Så tusen takk! :-) Mvh. Marius2 jan 20., 2012 kl. 19:05 (UTC) ::Du gjør en særdeles god jobb her, ja. Virkelig en ressurs for wikien. --Ditter jan 21., 2012 kl. 23:49 (UTC) :::Tusen takk. Og dere selv gir jo også solide bidrag til wikien :-) Mvh. Marius2 jan 22., 2012 kl. 09:06 (UTC) Dagrun Anholt Dagrun Anholt hadde en gjesterolle i episode 28 sesong 25 . Som Pia Hassing det sto på rulle teksten episode 28 sesong 25. navnet på rollen Pia Hassing. dette er helt sant. bare se selv i den episoden eller få en an som er høyre opp over gulvet. :Ok. Mvh. --Marius2 feb 7., 2012 kl. 15:23 (UTC) ::Hva slags rolle var dette egentlig? Jeg har opprettet karakteren her. --Ditter feb 7., 2012 kl. 23:36 (UTC) Hei hvem er du :Jeg er Marius2. Hva lurer du på, mer konkret? Mvh. Marius2 feb 25., 2012 kl. 09:36 (UTC) E-post Hei Marius2 Har Du E-post :Ja, hva trenger du den til? Mvh. Marius2 mai 14., 2012 kl. 08:47 (UTC) Blokkering Hei Kan Du Slutte Å bLOKKE mEG :Om du tenker på brukeren «Pablojr», ble h*n (du) blokkert av Audun 28. mai 2012 kl. 19:01. Grunnen til blokkeringen er ganske åpenbar, nemlig innlegging av vås og ellers urelevante redigeringer. Nå er denne brukeren (Pablojr2) også blokkert, av samme årsak. Mvh. Marius2 mai 29., 2012 kl. 15:39 (UTC) Ole Fredrik Bra at Ole Fredrik er blokkert. Han gir seg aldri. Vi vet han har vært et problem som ca 1år. Domt at han ikke gir seg--Decus (diskusjon) okt 12., 2012 kl. 15:18 (UTC) :Jeg vet. Vi får håpe han forstår det snart! Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) okt 12., 2012 kl. 15:27 (UTC) Sletting av brukere Hei, lurer bare på om du vet hvordan man sletter brukere? Hadde vært fint med svar da :) Mvh Norwegian306 ‎ :Hei! Beklager sent svar. Vennligst sjekk ut denne siden på wikia.com, den gir nok svar på det du lurer på! Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) mai 10., 2013 kl. 09:50 (UTC) Bilder Hvordan legger man til bilder på karakterene? Jeg får det ikke til .. thumb|Minnestunden til Kenneth. :Da skriver du thumb|EN PASSENDE BILDETEKST, f.eks. thumb|Minnestunden til Kenneth. for å legge til dette bildet og resultatet ser du til høyre. Skjønner du? :) Mvh. Marius2 (diskusjon) sep 28., 2013 kl. 09:38 (UTC) Hei! Beklager sent svar. Du sendte meg en melding i desember om bildelisenser. Jeg har ikke tatt dem selv. Tenkte ikke over copyright da jeg la de ut:) Digger alle som er HC-fans! Med andre ord; du er kuuul!!! :-D